The Games People Play Like Blind Man's Bluff
by spacegypsy1
Summary: A bit of Cam and Carolyn. Cam gets refused when he asks Carolyn out, but she has plans. A small dash of the team included.


The Games People Play – Like Blind Man's Bluff

Spacegypsy1

A bit of Cam and Carolyn. Cam gets refused when he asks Carolyn out, but she has plans. A small dash of the team included. 

……………

Cam, ice pack over his eye, with his fingers, arm and shirt bloodied, was led into the infirmary by Teal'c.

Carolyn looked up from finishing the cast on Siler's thumb. Without a word to her nurse, she handed off the remainder of the cast material, pointed to an empty bed, washed her hands, and donned new gloves. She returned with a frown. "Alright, what happened?" She removed the ice pack by prying Cam's fingers from his face.

"Owwww. I ran into Teal'c's elbow playin' basketball. Ow, careful!"

Ignoring his plea for mercy, the doctor continued to clean the gash over Cam's right eye. "It needs stitches." She frowned again, this time at Teal'c's bloodied arm.

"It is ColonelMitchell's blood." He bowed.

She lifted the arm anyway, and studied the elbow carefully. "Clean up. If you intend to watch, just stay out of the way." Carolyn grinned, then called out for a suture tray. Motioning Sam, Vala and Daniel into the room from the doorway, she left her patient and disappeared.

Cleaned up, shirtless and groaning like a three year old, Cam lay on the bed holding gauze to his wound. Teammates lined up on one side of the bed, as Carolyn returned, pulled a stool up, and began to work. 

"Ow!"

"Hold still."

"Damn!"

"Stop cursing."

"Stop stickin' that needle in my face."

"Stop being such a baby."

Cam laughed along with his team.

"Stop laughing or you'll end up looking like Frankenstein. I can't see what I'm doing with all the crinkles around your eye."

"There are lots of them, aren't there?" Vala leaned as far as she could to inspect Carolyn's handiwork. 

Daniel pulled her back, giving her the usual scowl. She rolled her eyes, but ceased her chatter. 

Sam, feeling sorry for her friend, patted Cam's leg with a consolatory bat of her eyes. Cam laughed at her sad puppy dog face.

"Cam!" Black thread still attached at one end to his face, Carolyn held the other end clamped in hemostats and waited.

Still grinning he tried to wink the injured eye at the doctor, who couldn't help but smile in return. 

"There, done. Hold this." Carolyn placed a sterile gauze pad over the stitches and positioned Cam's hand over it. "Show's over guys, I'll get his paper work done and check him out. You're dismissed."

Knowing the good doctor would take no rebuttal, SG-1 nodded and went out in single file.

"Hey, what happened to no one left behind?" He yelled after them, following quickly with, "Ow, my head hurts."

Sitting up buttoning a clean shirt, Cam watched Carolyn complete his paperwork on her clipboard. "So, Doc, how 'bout dinner tonight?"

"How 'bout, you taking off the next two days?"

"Aw, come on! You have got to be kiddin' me. You're groundin' me aren't you?"

Carolyn handed him his follow-up orders. "Yes, I am."

"Alright, now ya really owe me! Tonight? What'da ya say?"

"Colonel, I will see you in the morning to check on the stitches. Good night."

……

"I'll take care of it." Carolyn told the med tech who was busy picking up. 

Alone in the infirmary, cleaning up the mess, Carolyn smiled to herself. 

"Hey." Sam, followed by Vala, snuck back into the room.

"So, Carolyn, what did you say?" Vala grinned sheepishly.

"You were listening?"

"Maybe a little, but Samantha pulled me away before I could hear your answer. What did you say?

"No." 

"No?" Sam looked a bit confused. "I thought you wanted…"

"Yes - most definitely want to." 

Vala hopped up on the bed. "Then why'd you turn him down?" 

"Because he's already too much of a hot shot, besides, I put him on stand down for a few days. General Landry leaves in the morning – for Washington. I have two days off, a full tank of gas, and couple of free nights at a two bedroom chalet up in the mountains. Perfectly legit! I thought I'd spring it on him tomorrow morning."

"You bluffed him!" Sam's smile beamed.

"Of course!"

Sam and Vala nodded in unison. "Clever." Sam quipped. "Brilliant!" Vala said at the same time. 

"O'Malley's?" Carolyn tilted her head and waited.


End file.
